


Spiders and Dragons

by strangeDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeDarkness/pseuds/strangeDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vriska crippled Tavros, everyone abandoned her, the scorpio decides to try and make up with her 11 friends. Will they decide to forgive her or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska stared up at the ceiling of her respiteblock. Since coming to the meteor, no one has really talked to her unless it was a group thing from Karkat. She knew it was all her fault. [i]My anger got the better of me. I couldn't stop myself.[/i] She always told herself that. As if it would help her. It never did. It was more of a painful bashing of words, telling her that she would never build up from it. She sighed. "Maybe if I go apologize they will forgive me. Long shot but it could work." She got up off the floor, 8-balls sticking to her back. She didn't mind them. They made a good pile. Anyway, she headed out of her cathedral-like hive and headed over to Terezi's treehive. Terezi was sitting by the branch that she hung her "guilty" scalemates on. How that branch wasn't broken would always perplex Vriska. What only [i]slightly[/i] frightened her was that Terezi was holding a noose and no scalemate. She was expecting her. Terezi jumped down and walked toward her. "What do you want, Vriska? You know I don't want you here." Her pointed nose was pointed at her. Vriska flinched. [i]Do not mess this up, Serket. Say it. Apologize![/i]She yelled at herself. Terezi sensed her unease. "What's got the spider in a bunch? Frayed nerves? Guilt? What?!" "A bit of both, actually." Terezi stared blankly at her in surprise. Well. It was hard to tell if she was surprised or not by just looking in her eyes. Her voice, however definitely showed surprise. "Y-you are? I never thought I would here you say that..." Vriska lifted an eyebrow. "Give me more credit. I'm a troll like you." Terezi's facial expression turned grave. "You're not like me, Vriska. You will never be as long as you let violence run your life." "That's the thing! I've changed and I want to make up with you!" Her red stare turned rugged and blunt. "You will never change! Now leave, Serket. Before you force me to do something 'Vriska-like'." Vriska was taken aback by her harshness. This was the same girl that she cared about. Though, it was also the same girl that she hurt. It was understandable that she would hate her for it. She sighed. "Sorry Terezi. I guess I should be leaving........" Terezi gave her a brief nod and Vriska went on to Kanaya's hive. Kanaya might be a little more lenient.


	2. Spiders and Silk

After leaving the forest, Vriska kept to the shade as she made her way to Kanaya's hive. She wished that she had waited till the next night to make the journey there. Even in the shade, the sun burned. Soon she reached the hive and Kanaya was already out, setting some clothes to dry. She looked up at Vriska and concern filled her gaze. She ran to her and shielded her from the worst of the rays. They both headed inside and Kanaya led her to a seat, proceeding to sit right across from her. "Vriska.... What do you want?" She still had her composure as she spoke. "I came to apologize for all the bad things I did." "Is this genuine?" She nodded. Kanaya thought it over for a moment. "As long as no one else gets hurt or worse. I can promise you that I will take severe actions if you cause harm." She takes out her lipstick and applies a coat to her lips. Vriska shivered. She knew the capabilities of that lipstick. That it could change into a chainsaw. She could only briefly nod. "I won't fail you, Kanaya. I know we can be good friends again. Maybe moirails." Kanaya shook her head. "We tried that. It did not work." Vriska sighed. "Fair enough, I guess. I'm sorry for using you." "Apology accepted, Vriska. Though, you did look beautiful in that dress." She cracked a smile. The ceruleanblooded troll chuckled. "You really thought so?" She nodded. "Thanks, Kanaya. I guess I should go now. Other people need my apology." "Farewell." And with that, Vriska headed out of her friend's hive. Kanaya ran out quickly, holding an umbrella. She handed it to her. "So you don't burn yourself." She smiled. "Thanks. See ya later." She ran off toward Karkat's hive.


End file.
